There is known a helmet, other than a full-face helmet and an open-face helmet when driving vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles, rotatably equipped with a chin guard crossing over the front open part from the right to left side of the open-face helmet to cover the chin part of a wearer as described in Patent literature 1.